Into the Fire
by lil-hot-pepper
Summary: Weeks after Torchwick is arrested, all is seemingly quiet at Beacon academy, but Blake Belladonna thought wrong. After weeks plagued with nightmares and strict new rules at school, Blake finds herself thrust back into the violent world she thought she finally escaped from, as well as the Beast that has haunted her dreams and uncovers her deepest desires.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Originally, I did not plan this to be a chapter by chapter fic. I watched the whole series of RWBY and decided writing a smutty; one shot would be pretty fun for each of the characters. Since I set the timeline a few weeks after the season 2 ending, I developed a story line. Then the storyline grew, I added characters, internal struggles, violent action scenes, romance and, of course, smut. I stopped halfway through and, to my surprise, was 5,000 words down. I figured I should just break it up into chapters, for easier reading convenience, and test out the beginning chapters to see the reactions to it. That being said, this fic is not just primarily about the sex scenes, so if that is why you are reading, I suggest you stop now. I worked pretty hard on the plot, characters, and settings of this fic, so I really hope you guys like it! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT TAKE OWNERSHIP OR CLAIM TO ANY OF THE RWBY WORKS OR CHARACTERS. **

_THUMP_

I sigh and, keeping my eyes closed_, _smash the pillow protectively over my ears and wait for the screeching to start.

"Every single morning, Ruby! I swear, I don't even know why I set an alarm!" Weiss screams. I peel my eyes open to find a disoriented, sleep wrinkled Ruby sitting on the floor between my and Weiss's bunks.

Mumbling incoherently, Ruby stumbles to her feet and shuffles to the bathroom, managing to hit every piece of furniture in the room on the way. One side of her hair smooth while the other side sticks up in hazardous black and red spikes, her pajama top riding up, and one hand on her tiny waist holding her kitty printed bottoms in place is a pretty common sight in the RWBY dorm room. I glance over to find Weiss puffed up, glaring at the bathroom door Ruby just disappeared behind.

Pulling myself up on one elbow, I say tiredly, "I don't understand why you haven't just traded bunks with her Weiss. You know how Ruby is, and when you yell at her like that, it's like you are scolding a puppy. It's terribly sad to watch." Great, now I sound like a worrying mother.

"I offered! She said the top bunk was customized 'just for her', and I _refuse_ to beg. Maybe if she didn't train her combat skills while sleeping, she wouldn't wake up on the floor every morning." Weiss flips her perfect snow white braid back and raises her dainty chin, a move distinct to Weiss's display of stubbornness.

Yang, who had been snoring in the bunk above mine until now, swings her long legs over the side of the bed and stretches, her wild mane of golden locks piled on top of her head. Without a word, she blinks at us, and a wide smile splits her face.

"Good morning roomies!" she shouts as she gracefully jumps down, landing in the same spot Ruby was sprawled out at moments ago. "Oh, Weiss, you're looking … already pissed. By the looks of Blake's heavy eye baggage, I'm going to venture a guess that little sis played alarm again this morning".

"The eye baggage comment was unnecessary." I touch my cheeks, mildly offended. Yang shoots me an apologetic look.

"God, I don't know how you can sleep through that. She's like a human wrecking ball." Weiss says as she stands and immediately begins making her bed. Her small, slender frame hidden in the pink nightgown at odds next to the tall, curvy figure of Yang, dressed in small shorts and a tight tank top.

"You forget, I lived with that human wreaking ball my entire life. Eventually, you get used to it" she says cheerfully. Ugh, morning people.

Weiss makes a face, "that's what I'm scared of. Getting used to it."

I laugh as I drag myself out of bed and walk over to my side of the dresser I share with Yang, saying over my shoulder "Don't be so dramatic, Weiss. You act as if you haven't slept a day since you've been here."

The bathroom door swings open with a much more awake, freshly showered Ruby standing in the entrance wrapped in a towel. "I agree with Blake, take a chill pill! After all, our classes were canceled today for an assembly so it's already starting off as a great day. I refuse to let your negativity ruin it!"

"Finally! I thought my bladder was going to explode waiting on you!" Yang flashes into the bathroom and slams the door.

There is always so much activity in the morning, and normally I can keep up. The past couple of weeks, however, I've had restless nights filled with nightmares so graphic they leave me jerking awake three to four times a night in a cold sweat. Last night though… last night was worst by far. I shiver as I remember the piercing howl of misery echoing though my latest late night horror, the sound so familiar it makes my heart ache with every beat.

"… Blake!"

Blinking, I shake my head to clear the fog and blink up at Yang, feeling bad at the amount of worry in her expression. I try to train my facial features into what was a reassuring look, and failed.

"I'm okay. Just a little tired, that's all, so don't look at me like that. There's no need for you to be worried about me." Consoling others has never been my forte, especially when expressing concern for my wellbeing. Though, I didn't mean for it to come out as harshly as it did.

Not wanting to feel worse than I already did, I ignored everyone else's stares and practically ran to the large, walk in closet we all share, quickly shutting the door and rested my forehead against the cool wood. Tamping down the unbearable desire to explain why I've been acting so moody lately to my friends is almost impossible; instead I pull out my Beacon Academy uniform and begin to dress.

I slide the brown, plaid skirt over my hips that hit me about mid-thigh and button up the white, short sleeve dress shirt, tucking in the ducktails in the back. I drape the blazer over my arm as I emerge from the closet and finding the rest of my team already dressed in their school uniforms as well . Weiss and Yang fight over the bathroom mirror, cosmetics and hair products scattered as far as the eye can see. Ruby is spread out on her top bunk, her short hair still wet and disheveled under her cherry red head phones, head bobbing to the beat.

Smiling slightly, I locate my brush and comb out the tangles in my long, wavy black hair, taking special care around the sensitive areas around my cat shaped ears. Standing in front of the dresser mirror, I wrap a wide, black ribbon around my head and tie the bow just right so that it encases my ears on the top of my head. Of course, my friends found out that I am Faunus a couple of weeks ago, and without judgment, accepted me just as I am. Still, I am unwilling to parade that information around the rest of the school for fear of persecution and discrimination of my species.

"Uh, guys? What time does the assembly start?" Ruby asks, checking her wrist watch.

"Um, I think at 9:00 am." Weiss says distractedly, pinning her hair in her trademark side ponytail that flows elegantly down to her waist.

"Shit!" Ruby exclaims, propelling herself off the bed and shoving her arms through her blazer sleeves.

I see Yang, mid mascara application, jump in surprise out of the corner of my eye "Ruby, I almost stabbed myself in the eye just now, stop jumping off of shit!"

I glance down at my watch and suddenly get the same jolt of alarm as Ruby. Rushing to lace up my boots, I announce, out of breath "Its 8:56! Professor Goodwitch is going to have our asses if we are late again!"

**I really hope you guys enjoyed it, and if you did, I would really appreciate your feedback in a review! I already have chapter 2 locked and loaded, so be expecting it pretty soon! Thanks!**

**-Pepper**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to make this chapter a bit longer and had originally planned to release it sooner, but the ridiculous amount of college homework building delayed it. I will stop flapping my gums now, and hope you enjoy!**

"Good morning students. I know you all have many questions, the main one I can answer now before we get started. No, due to this emergency assembly, you will not have attend classes for the rest of the day." The audible sigh of relief echoes through the grand meeting hall. Professor Ozpin, always the professional, pushes his dark glasses up and scans the crowd. My ears twitch under my bow as his gaze lands on the four of us, then, pointedly staring at me. I shift in my seat trying to calm down my alarmed instincts and jump at a firm hand squeezing my forearm.

"Man, you guys got lucky Professor Goodwitch isn't here. I can tell ya', that woman is terrifying. One time, Neptune and I ran into her class five minutes late and I swear she was going to shoot laser beams out of her eyes." Sun whispers as he settles his big frame into the seat next to mine, once again shirtless under his open white jacket and bearing his tan, muscular chest that all the other girls couldn't seem to tear their eyes away from.

The pressure of Ozpins gaze vanishes and I literally go slack in my seat, my relief so strong it seeps out of my pores. Sun shoots me an odd look, and I gaze into his clear, sapphire eyes, getting lost in their calming depths. Wow, how did I miss those incredible eyes that look so much the cloudless, blue sky on a hot summer day?

"Uh, Blake? If we are having a staring contest, let me warn ya', I am the master and have no issues with beating a girl!" Sun murmurs excitedly.

My face flames as my embarrassment shoots up to nuclear levels and suddenly become very interested in my cuticle situation. Then I remember I am not Weiss, and do not look away like a shy girl with a cute crush. I nonchalantly brush his hand away and swing my focus up to Ozpin standing on the stage behind the podium. I open my mouth to give a causal rebuttal, but Ruby beats me to it.

"Do you realize that you captivate the entire female populace in this school walking around without a shirt? What's up with that anyways, is it against your religion or something?" Ruby asks, rather loudly, and is almost immediately shushed by Weiss.

Sun, who had been waving dramatically at Neptune sitting across the walkway, swings his head around, blinks at Ruby sitting next to me, and turns an interesting shade of crimson. He manages to stammer out " I-I… No! What-"

Professor Ozpin clears his throat, silencing Sun's strange reaction, and addresses the audience once again. "Due to the events that have recently occurred, and the increase of Grimm in the city of Vale, the staff and I have agreed that your education should be more…. Hands on from now on. Major changes are going to be made in the school, also additional safety rules, for not only the student's protection, but to further your combat experience."

"He's talking about the underground dust crime ring that we busted a couple of weeks ago right?" Ruby whispers to Yang.

"Yeah, and I have a feeling things are about to get a whole lot more difficult for us" Yang mutters under her breath, fire flashing in her eyes.

"I agree with Yang, I am not liking the sounds of this" I respond.

"Now, I have agreed with General Ironwood these regulations should be put in place immediately, so he will be explaining to you the details."

Ozpin steps to the side and General Ironwood take the stage to staggered applause and doubtful whispers across the student body. I cast a glance at the rest of the team and we all share a look of concern. The crowd grows hushed as Ironwood, a giant of a man all in white with salt and pepper short hair, a hard set jaw and cold obsidian eyes, stands behind the podium.

"Student is a belittling term to the young men and women I see before me today. A more appropriate title would be huntsman and huntresses in training, and you will all indeed be living up to a true warriors standards starting today." His voice booms over the speakers, tone filled with authority.

"Your classes will be cut in half, which will require independent study and fifty percent more homework, and the rest of the day will be spent on missions and patrols around the city. First year students will be required to accompany a trained soldier individually for patrols around the school at least an hour a day. First year teams are also required at least two missions per week, class C only-"

"Class C only! That's just minor Creeps and Beowolves! If I wanted to play with toys, I would'a stayed in nursery sc-"

"Miss Xiao-Long, is it?" Iron wood interrupts Yang's outburst, who is now on her feet, wearing a mask of rage.

"I can assure you, this is purely for your protection, in response to the incident that destroyed half of the downtown district of Vale and left many injured. If you remember correctly, the whole military as well as most of the huntsman in the area made location and had to clean up a mess caused by a team of first year students mistakenly assigned to a class A mission. We are trying to prevent repeats of tragedies such as that."

All eyes back to Yang, who was currently frozen, color drained and jaw dropped. I have to admit, I never thought I would see the day Yang was struck speechless. Weiss, same eyebrows to the hairline expression as I, looks over to Ruby, whose face really lived up to her name.

Jerking up to stand beside her sister, cheeks flushed, she had just managed to stammer out "T-that is not-" when Yang lit up like a pillar of fire. Literally.

Violet eyes flashed crimson, fists clenched, pink cheeks flushed with anger and golden hair illuminated with golden embers. Heads ducked in the three rows ahead of us as they took cover. Ruby moved first, lightly wrapping her pale fingers around the top of Yang's arm, when just then, we all hear the familiar click and whirring of her twin_ ember celica_ engage.

Shit

Weiss and I are in motion at the same time, both frantically blurting out reasons why blowing the ceiling off is a really, really bad idea to an unresponsive Yang.

Weiss "Yang, calm down and listen, do you know what you are doing? He's just trying to get a rise-"

Me "Do you really want to be expelled? Because that is exactly what will happen if-"

Ruby "Yang, I really need you here with me. Sissy, I need you here with me. Please."

Ruby's words accomplish their task because, without a word, Yang lowers herself back into her seat, spine rigid and glacial stare directed at Ironwood. Surprise is in every one of our expressions, and the relief in the hall is almost tangible.

With a nervous giggle, Weiss says shakily "So sorry! We won't interrupt again, just, uh, please continue." Feeling exhausted, I flop back into the seat with a sigh. I feel Sun's gaze linger on me and decide to briefly catch a glance out of my peripherals, the sight utterly perplexing. Attempting a concerned expression at me, and failing, his eyes peek over my head with a curious look towards… _Ruby_.

Huh.

"Very well. A couple of more regulations for first years, missions are to be with a huntsman or huntress and are prohibited from wondering the city individually. Second years are encouraged to take class B type missions and are prohibited from attempting class A missions. Third and fourth year students are granted the same privileges as in the past, however, all students must be in pairs when in the city and in their respectful dorms by nightfall. If any of these rules are violated in any way, they will be dealt with in the most severe ways." Ironwood ends, the threat obvious in his tone.

Ironwood steps aside to allow Professor Ozpin to reclaim the podium "Now students, in no way shape or form is this meant to, how should you say, oppress you or punish you" clearly directing that last bit at our team "merely to help in your protection. All temporary until things settle down and get back on track. Also, all school extracurriculars are still allowed as well as the tournament. Please, adhere to these new guidelines and be safe. You are all here by dismissed and please make your ways over to the dining halls for breakfast with the rest of the day free."

Students stand and start to file out of the Hall, talk of the new rules the main topic of their conversations. With a sigh I stand and exit with the team, uneasiness radiating off our group like a beacon. We make it all the way to the courtyard before Yang explodes.

"This is total bullshit! It is totally punishment for the train incident, except 'The General'" she makes air parenthesis with her fingers, "is inflicting it everyone! I'll tel ya what he's doin', he's tryin to make the whole fuckin school hate us!" she fumes, her language going down-hill the longer she vents.

"Okay, so there was that hit below belt in there, but how do you know he's gunning for our team personally? I mean, the sightings of Grimm in the downtown and borders of Vale have increased, it could very well be in reaction to that." I muse, seriously doubtful in my own words.

"Honestly, I think it's a bit of both. Really, we did cause all of that havoc in the city, and there has been more media coverage with the White Fang behind violent demonstrations. Danger is around every corner it seems lately." Weiss interjects reasonably.

At the mention of the White Fang, a pang of sadness hits my chest and spreads at the thought of the people I once regarded as family destroying buildings, injuring and even killing people. Also, an unexplained emotion wells up from deep inside at the remembrance of the most dangerous man in the group with fire red hair and even more dangerous sword skills.

I didn't realize I was making a face until Weiss utters a soft "Sorry" at me.

I snap back to reality and shrug, offering up what I hoped was a believable smile, "It's fine. I know what they have been doing, and that's the main reason why I left. I don't have any regrets." Not many, anyway.

"Well, I say we all go grab some butter drenched, syrup soaked pancakes and enjoy the rest of this beautiful day…shopping!" Ruby, always the optimist, beams.

"Yeah, that is actually a pretty good idea sis! I already feel much better!" Yang says brightly, a total 360 mood reversal.

"I don't think so Ruby! Who was it who asked me for help with their History homework because she was three weeks behind? We are using this day so I don't actually have to sacrifice my precious, personal time." Says Weiss, destroying Ruby's upbeat mood and drawing a snicker from Yang.

"I don't know why you are laughing Yang. You have combat training you signed up for with the boys, or don't you remember?"

Yang is making an expression similar to if Weiss just killed her puppy, and I laugh, affection for these girls growing warm and fuzzy. I regain composure over myself just as the boys in question walk up to us.

Sun and Neptune stop next to Yang and pat her on the back, saying "We are not letting you bail on us"

Yang sighs, jams her hands on her hips, and gives them a determined expression "Oh, by the time we are done, you are going to wish I had." Laughing in what I can only explain as manically, she struts off towards the Dining Hall, calling over her shoulder "meet you guys at the table."

"Uh, she's not serious is she" asks Neptune, an undertone of fear in his voice. A little smaller than Sun, he is still a whole head taller than me, his electric blue hair shaved halfway with the rest spiked up and pushed back from his face with riding goggles. His olive toned skin sets off his dark sapphire eyes, framed by long lashes. Unlike his companion, he covers his lanky form with a deep red jacket and dark pants, but still defining his muscles.

Suddenly all fidgety, Weiss answers shyly "O-of course not. Well, I mean, not too much. S-she would never hurt you! Oh, I mean, both of you, never hurt both of you, I didn't mean just you Neptune, like I was only just trying to make you feel better… Not that I especially care or anything! Oh, Um, Never mind. Forget I said anything, good luck and everything."

I watch with a little pity as she bolts off in the same direction as Yang, her face as red as a cherry tomato. I felt kind of bad for her and wonder if this is the first time she has ever had feelings for a boy before.

"What just happened? Am I missing something?" Ruby asks, bewildered.

"ya got me kid, we are on the same page." Says Sun, both looking to Neptune and I for an explanation.

Neptune, seeming pretty amused, watches Weiss's retreating figure and says "Maybe when you're older, children, I'll tell you."

"She's got it pretty bad, you know. She's not the type of girl to flirt, or make the first move. I doubt she even knows what a first move is." I raise my eyebrow at his cocky grin.

"Yeah, I know. But that's what makes her so damn cute. No, don't give me that look", he says at my frown "I'll treat her right. For now, I'll play her game… and win her over." He says the last with the excitement of challenge, and, winking at me, sets off after Weiss.

Ginning, I shake my head and was going to tell Ruby that we should be going, but stop when I see her and Sun having an animated conversation. She giggles at something he says and his eyes light up, his stance relaxed and giving off a sated atmosphere. Their attraction to each other is painfully obvious, to everyone but them. I try to sneak away unnoticed, but just as I turn to leave, Suns voice calls out my name.

"Blake! Hey, wait up." He jogs up beside me, waving at Ruby as she skips away.

"So I guess you don't have anything planned for the day?" He says casually, but I catch the hint. He is not exactly the smoothest operator.

I stop, spin around and look him dead in the eye "What are you doing?" I demand.

"What do you mean?" he asks, taken aback by my sudden attitude change.

"You know what I mean. Don't play dumb. You are not interested in me, not in slightest. Not like you are when Ruby is around. Which makes me wonder, why are you so intent in forcing yourself to pursue me? " I reply breezily, with general wonderment in my question.

Sun is a nice guy, and, admittedly, ridiculously attractive and completely unaware of it. Which only makes him that much more gorgeous. Unfortunately, the only attachment I feel towards him is the bonding brotherhood of Faunus, which is in no way close to a romantic emotion. Not that I have much (or any) experience with that particular emotion.

"I, uh, don't know what…" he stutters to a stop at my unconvinced stare.

He sighs, defeated. " Look, don't tell anyone, okay? I know how I look at her, or the feelings I get when I talk to her or the fact I can't get her out of my head. She's fifteen._ Fifteen_. I am going on eighteen. Also, she is… she's just so _good_, ya know? Pure. I'm a thief and Faunus and generally no good for her. "

"Sun! How about you give her the opportunity to make decisions on her own first, before you deem yourself unworthy. Seriously, I am not going to encourage your little pity party. I swear, boys can be so dense sometimes." I harshly respond. Ignoring his shocked reaction, I march off in the direction of the Dining Hall.

**I simply can't stress this enough, please leave a review of what you thought about the story so far and in any way it can be improved. Readers feedback really encourages and helps with the editing process. Editing on Ch. 3 now, so be expecting it soon! Thanks for reading!**

**-Pepper**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry this chapter took a little longer to come out! Real life interfering with FanFiction life. The fact that i am naturally gifted at attracting negativity into my life is astounding. Really. But anyways, here it is, and I hope you enjoy! Happy readings**

The room is silent, devoid of all sound except the dull thump of my heart against my ribs. My eyes drift shut, the bed embracing my weight as sleep fogs my mind and wraps around my body like a warm blanket. Air gently raises my chest and softly streams though my nose in a lulling rhythm that coaxes me further into the inky void of nothing, eventually overcoming my conscious into slumber.

* * *

Cold.

Bitter, frigid ice cuts through skin, freezes muscles and eats through bones. The pain registers as mild at first but quickly rises to an unbearable agony. Shivering lips loosen piercing screams, over and over, until air is scratching through a now raw throat. Terror, swift and precise, is present in every gasping breath taken and released in a series of strangled chokes.

Unwelcome awareness filters in, bit by bit. Where am I? Who am I? The questions build to a brain splitting point as I clutch my head at the painful onslaught, squeezing my eyes shut against the endless obsidian suffocating me. I didn't realize I was standing until my knees buckle, cracking against the slippery surface beneath. Pain travels up my numb legs and circulates through my blood, racking the misery up a level. I am doubled over, my back hunched and white knuckled grip on my skull when I make out a sound that stops my breath.

A sound akin to the twinkling of shattering porcelain, originates from under my knees and splinters off in different directions. I know this sound, am intimately familiar with this sound, and remain motionless atop the compromised ice. The only movement I dare to allow are my eyes, which are wildly bouncing in my head, blindly searching the darkness for any slant of light, any possibility of hope.

There is nothing.

With a deep crack, I am plummeting into arctic water, wayward broken ice shards slicing deep into unprotected skin. The water easily absorbs my screams, turning them into violent bubbles all racing to reach the surface. Pure, undiluted panic speeds up the adrenalin pumping from my clamoring heart, breaking my extremities from fear paralysis. My legs flail wildly, out of sync with my arms desperately clawing for the edges of the entrance to my personal hell. A spark of hope ignites as my fingertip glances the frozen edge, my feet kicking harder for survival. The water reacts as if enraged at my will to live, creating a whirlpool from deep below, tugging me farther away from the goal. My lungs cry for oxygen and muscles burn from overexertion as the adrenaline disappears as quickly as it came.

The remaining oxygen trapped in my lungs bursts from my lips, water quickly replacing the empty space with a sharp tang of my blood. Fighting is hopeless, my extremities stretched out before me as I listlessly sink deeper. Ears ringing, blood sluggish, thoughts hazy, the silence in my heart grows longer with each beat as I welcome my impending death as a an old friend.

A band of pressure wraps around my numb wrist, pulling my limp body in a slow but steady upwards motion. My consciousness wavers in and out, but am able to see a dull light shining above me, as if guiding me back into its warm bosom. I slowly comprehend that the pressure around my wrist is not some ethereal being escorting to an afterlife, but a completely human hand connected to my shadowy savior. Time seems to slow, seconds melting into minutes, and I abruptly become aware when the naked flesh of my back meets the biting surface, eyes open and unmoving. Also, I take note of the discomforting fact my chest has ceased all respiratory functions, a detail that strangely does not alarm me. At least, not until the blurry figure kneeling above me places interlocked hands on my sternum, proceeding to thrust downwards with extreme force. Then, those hands, which I have determined too large to be female, tilts my chin back and open lips slam onto mine, searing air inflating my water laden lungs.

"… ieve you are still having these dreams. Dammit Blake, come back!"

Unintelligible curses pierce through my ringing ears, and with another great heave against my chest, my sore body finally responds. I bolt up, spine rigid, and spew a fountain of sour liquid from my mouth, grateful for the helpful hands rolling me on my side. My heart is thundering, lungs sucking in overdue oxygen, blood pounding in my head, and I caution a glance at my hero.

I expect the square jaw and lean body, along with the wide hands and deep voice, associated with the obvious male form before me, but am taken aback by the familiarity of him. Vision impaired by watering eyes, i am only able to discern his long torso, leading up to broad shoulders and slim neck, which is wrapped in a dark material. Reaching out an unsteady hand, I clutch weakly at the soft fabric and try a glance at his facial features, still too blurry for recondition. However, hair the color of a freshly picked rose pushed back in short, chunky spikes instantly grabs my attention, astonishment pushing an audible gasp past my quivering lips.

I know. I know who he is. The realization also brings along the knowledge that all of this is a dream, no, a _nightmare_ that has been repeated in a vicious, nightly cycle, starring this man.

"Blake" that voice, deep, _dangerous_ rumbles out "listen to me. I don't have much time, I can't hold this connection for much longer."

Anxiety settles like led in my abdomen as I push him away with tremoring hands. Long fingers grip my upper arms and yank me bodily against a hard wall of heat, strong arms tightly wrap and lock my rigid body against the muscled surface of his chest. I unsuccessfully try to struggle out of his grasp, but eventually surrender to the irresistible warmth of his embrace, a new unnamed emotion bubbling up and mixing with the fear.

Lips hover inches from the shell of my ear, warm breath fanning over my neck as he whispers urgently "You have to leave. Beacon isn't safe for you anymore and if _they_ find-".

Suddenly, his voice is drowned out by a deafening blast of frigid wind, whipping around us in purposeful movements, quickly developing into a whirlwind. His arms constrict around me as the force of the wind pulls ruthlessly against his hold, his words lost in the powerful gusts. An escalating sense of dread has my arms lifting to secure myself around his torso, but am seconds too late as the roaring vortex rips me from his grasp.

"Ad-" I begin to scream, but am cut off as the world goes black.

* * *

Awakening in a start, chilled sweat rolling over heated skin, I strive to mediate my convulsing lungs. As I weakly sit up, I dig my palms into my eyes and rub so hard black spots float tauntingly against my sandpaper like eyelids. My emotions are in a messy jumble, ranging from confusion, to terror and strangely enough, a sense of loss. I stare at the cream carpet and press my clammy forehead in tremoring hands, deciphering through the melee of questions, when my ears twitch at the sound of approaching footsteps.

I glance at the window with the midday sun streaming unperturbed into the room. I wasn't expecting any visitors and the girls were undoubtedly still wrapped up in their tasks, not expected to be back until after dinner later tonight. My nerves, already frayed from the nightmare, fire up all over again as the deep thump of heavy feet approaches the door. I instinctively reach for my Gambol Shroud and almost jump out of my skin as the footfalls come to a crescendo and three sharp knocks sound out in the silent room.

I reluctantly stand and sway tiredly to the door, noticing a simple cream envelope that appeared to have been slipped under it. Miss Belladonna, the only writing visible, is scrawled elegantly across the letter front, the back flap sealed with a wax stamp. I cautiously break the seal, slide out a single piece of folded paper, and open it to find a strange message.

_"Miss Belladonna, immediately upon receiving this letter, please proceed to the staff office section of the school. Dr. Oobleck will meet you at the entrance and lead you to his office. Bring the letter with you, do not speak to anyone, do not stop, and bring your weapon. This is a time sensitive matter, so do not dally."_

That was it, no name signed or reason listed. A dark sense of foreboding hung in every word of the letter and couldn't help but think that I should pretend I never read it. I grip the sides of the letter tightly and stare absently at the words, fang digging into my bottom lip in thought. Did I do something wrong recently? Well, besides the obvious events of last week, but we had already been reprimanded for that. I am passing all of my classes and am always quiet during lectures.

I sigh, mind made up and mutter, "Only one way to find out" as I lace up my boots.

Ten minutes later I'm jogging across the bright courtyard towards the staff offices, as instructed, amazingly enough not once spotting my friends. A bit out of breath, I take the letter out of my blazer pocket as I approach the arched entrance of the annex, no visible sign of Dr. Oobleck.

"Keep walking and stay calm" startled, I jump as the Doctor in question falls into step with me from seemingly out of nowhere. Attempting a straight face, I do was told, my boots rapidly clicking against the tan marble floor and echo off the vaulted ceiling. I don't risk a glance at him, even as we stop in front of the smooth oak of his office door, nerves making my pulse race.

Oobleck twists the shiny, gold nob and swings the door open, ushering me inside the darkly lit room. The office is not grand by any means, framed awards randomly placed on dull cream walls, dark colored carpet, one large bookshelf taking up an entire wall and two small windows shuttered. There is just enough space for a modest chestnut desk, in which Professor Ozpin is seated behind, gesturing to the pair of simple chairs opposite.

My heart beat, already accelerated from the odd circumstances, jacks up to stroke level at the sight of the headmaster, also confirming my punishment suspicions. Dr. Oobleck softly shuts the door behind him, taking the seat closest to the door, and I notice his wrinkled dress shirt untucked from his loose slacks. His normally unruly green hair is pushed back from his face, as if he ran his fingers through it numerous times, shoulders slumped forward.

"Miss Belladonna, did you bring the letter?" Ozpin asks as I take the only other seat left.

"Uh, yeah I have it here." Uncertainty clear in my voice, I hand him the letter, and immediately gasp as it bursts into flame still in his hand.

"No need to be alarmed dear girl, merely covering all of our bases. Now, I presume you might have a couple of questions for me?" Ozpin asks nonchalantly, completely ignoring the mini campfire on the desk.

"I-I.." I choke out, pause and try again. "Um, yes. Did I, I mean, am I in any kind of trouble?"

"Of course not! Quite the contrary, actually. You have proven yourself to be an excellent student, fighter and team mate in the RWBY group. Those qualities are part of the reason why I asked you here today." He shares a troubled look with Oobleck, both pairs of eyes falling on me.

With an exasperated sigh, Oobleck finally speaks "Blake, before we get down to business, you are under no obligations to agree to anything, understand? You are not yet a certified Huntress so you have the right to refuse a mission if you deem it too dangerous. We will _both_" with a sharp glance at Ozpin "understand."

This meeting was getting stranger by the minute, an awkward silence settling over the room.

"I understand?" I didn't mean for it to come out as a question, unfortunately that was the only reasonable response I could think of.

Ozpin beams "Excellent! Now then, you, as well as the rest of the student body, are all under the assumption that the new regulations are linked to the dust crime ring two weeks ago, correct?"

I nod my head in agreement, entirely confused as to where this conversation was leading.

"That was the objective, however, I'm afraid not entirely true. You see, the situation is much worse than what was explained in the assembly. While the string of dust thefts seem to have slowed with the recent arrest of Torchwick, the increase of White Fang demonstrations have doubled, always ending in violence. This is in reaction to the leak the media exploited, giving the population information that the hired muscle were primarily Faunus exclusive to the White Fang. Violence statistics in the city have risen, with hate crimes and slaughters of innocent Faunus bystanders being at the top. Added with the amount of Grimm presence, the majority of Huntsman, over eighty percent, have been called to service." He says gravely, expression somber.

Dread sits heavy in the bottom of my stomach as I ask "What you are saying, basically, is that there is a war between the humans and Faunus? That is… hard to believe, since I, and everyone else I know, haven't heard anything about it."

Ozpin nods grimly, speaking again "I imagine if I were in your position, then I would agree with you. However, this is merely the synopsis to a much more serious dilemma in the outside world. I am afraid that the information that is coming into the school is unreliable and limited at best. General Ironwood has decided to oversee all security measurements for Beacon, and has since determined that the rising tensions outside its borders need not affect the students. His people are screening television, internet and news content entering the school, leaving the student body ignorant. Even worse, demonstrators and bystanders all over the city are suffering from injuries, even death, and the kids don't have the slightest indication of their family's struggles."

Shock kept me quiet through his explanation, my overloaded brain working double time to process all of this new information. Unbelievable as it sounded, I have never had a reason not to trust the headmaster, however, one reoccurring question kept popping up.

"I... not to sound rude, but why are you telling me all of this?" I ask, sincerely baffled.

Ozpin sighs " I would have been disappointed if you didn't ask that so let's get to it, shall we?"

I nod, stomach doing somersaults and swearing the temperature in the room dropped ten degrees.

"A week ago, Professor Goodwitch was hired to work alongside local authorities in the investigation of the disappearances of several high level huntsmen. She was also relaying information back to me and a select few of the staff, mostly major events that were occurring around the city since, we too, were only receiving censored material from Ironwood. They seemed to be making progress, and, two days later, were traveling to downtown Vale to follow up on a legitimate lead when we lost all communication with them. I exhausted all available resources in finding them, even went as far as contacting her friends and family. No trace."

His dismal tone and miserable expression raised an impossible question to mind. Were they… I mean, Professor Goodwitch is always with him, and when I think about it, I have never seen one without the other. The headmaster was attractive, in a mysterious, scholarly way and the blond Professor is undoubtedly gorgeous, if you can get past the intimidation and quick temper. Couple or not, he seems pretty distraught about her odd disappearance.

"Sir?" I say softly "I'm, uh, sorry about the Professor and hope she comes back soon safely, but I am afraid I am still missing what this has to do with me."

"Yes, well, as a former member of the White Fang you-"

I surge to my feet, knocking the chair back with a clatter and, heart in my throat, I squeak " I haven't communicated with the White Fang since that last job on the train! I promise, I don't affiliate or support wh-"

"Miss Belladonna, please calm down! I was not implying that at all. I apologize for making you think that, I only have the utmost trust in you." He rushes out quickly, hands up in surrender.

Heart still thundering against my ribs, I notice Oobleck is standing as well, my face flushing as he stands my chair back up for me, a nervous smile playing on his lips.

"I-sorry, I d-didn't mean to…be so dramatic." A hysterical giggle slips out and I decide to keep my mouth shut for the duration of my visit to save myself from further embarrassment.

Ozpin clears his throat and pins me with his sober stare "The lead that Professor Goodwitch was following when she disappeared was associated with the group behind many violent demonstrations downtown. Which is the main reason why we called you down here today…" he tails off, pausing as if to compose himself for the next sentence.

"Blake. We need you to rejoin the White Fang"

**Please leave a review before leaving! I was especially proud of this chapter and, as always, would love to hear your feedback!**

**-Pepper**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh jeez guys, it's been a minute! Man, I had to dig deep to get this chappie out. I'm working a 12 hr shift at work, and have used **_**all of that time**_** working on this baby. Please excuse my mistakes, I tried to publish this as soon as I could. I can't feel my eyes. Also, so SORRY I've neglected it for so long, school has been kicking my ass up and down the semester. But otherwise, please enjoy and I humbly ask for a review after. That'd be great!**

* * *

"…derstand the need for an eight page report on weaponry. It's absolutely insane! Who has the ti…"

_"Miss Belladonna,I hate to rush you, but I do need an answer."_

"… become a great huntress, but without any effort … this lazy girl? Bl… "

_"I-I don't think you understand what you are asking…"_

I sigh for probably the thousandth time as I absently push my cold food around on my plate, Ruby and Weiss's conversation taking a backseat to my silent musings. My mind works frantically, replaying the scenes from the office over and over, trying to pick apart something, _anything_, I could have done differently to avoid the situation I find myself in now.

_My hands have a white knuckled grip of the edge of the chair and a fang worries my bottom lip furiously as I downcast my eyes away from Ozpin's probing ones. He couldn't possibly understand the implications of answering impulsively of what is a seemingly simple question._

_ Apparently through with formalities, he addresses me once again "Blake, I am alarmingly aware of what I am requesting of you, as well as the sacrifices to be made if answered in affirmation. I am truly a selfish man to ask this of you. But a desperate one non the less."_

_ I know as soon as I lift my eyes and take in his gut wrenching expression, it will be over. My answer will be unconscious and instantaneous. With some effort, I fix my stare on my stocking clad knees, my thick hair tumbling over my shoulders to shield my face in a shimmering ink curtain. My dream previous to this encounter at the forefront of my indecision, that dark voice still echoing in my ears, "Beacon isn't safe"._

_ Beacon isn't safe? When have I ever made decisions based on the concern of my personal well-being? The answer is never. Why am I making this more difficult than it is? The answer is obvious, any other aspiring huntress would not have given a second thought to laying down their life for the sake of their brethren. Decision made, I suck in a deep breath and straighten my spine to give my answer before I talk myself out of it. _

_ "What do you need me to do?"_

"BLAKE!?"

I jolt at the hand laid heavily on my shoulder, my attention otherwise diverted to a ridiculously enthusiastic Sun.

"Uh, yeah?" I manage to choke out, the surprise of being yanked out of my reflections shining through in my tone.

"Pretty sure snow queen over there has been ringing your line for a good minute now"

I hear Weiss sputter and look up to see Sun grin in response as he casually plops into the seat next to mine with no invitation. My cheeks heat at being caught in a daze and I try to focus on the now indignant white haired girl.

"Ah, sorry, I was thinking about how ridiculous the new schedule is." I lie smoothly, offering an apologetic smile and hoping she would take the bait.

Weiss, true to her nature, doesn't disappoint as she launches into a heated rant " Oh my, I completely forgot about that! How do they expect _me_ to completely rearrange my entire routine to fulfill their agenda? You know, I was doing some research at the library while I was babysitting Ruby and-"

"Wow, good job. Your powers of distraction are terrifying." I flinch at Suns murmur directly in my ear, hastily checking if my companions heard the comment. I breathe a sigh of relief at the sight of Weiss, face flushed and hands moving through the air, still on her soapbox as a bemused Ruby eyes the excited girl with a slight smile.

The tips of my ears burn as I ready an angry retort when he leans in closer, further invading my personal space, saying in a low voice, "Don't get too over your head."

A chill races down my spine, dread slowing the blood in my veins and eyes sightlessly staring forward as I feel the heat of his body leave my side as quickly as it came. A million thoughts run wild in my head at the insinuation of his words. He couldn't know. It's not possible. Oh God, but what if he did? Would he tell my friends? They would believe him, definitely, it is very predictable for me to do dangerous things without telling them. I've lied to them before. They would never trust me again, not after this time.

It's in this moment that I truly realize how much I care about them, my team. My friends. My family. The possibilities of losing them too agonizing to even ponder and I make the decision that I will never let that happen. They are not going to find out about my back alley agreement, and I will silence anyone threatening to expose my secret.

Keeping my eyes trained on Weiss, expression neutral, I inch my fork over the edge of the table, the silver utensil striking the floor in a series of soft clatters. I notice that Sun's attention is completely diverted to Ruby, a gentle smile gracing his face. On the way down to my fallen fork, I stop mid lean, even with the blonde's ear, and whisper venomously "Maybe those who aren't involved should worry about themselves if they wish to stay out of trouble."

I hear a gasp and a strangled cough as I duck under the table and retrieve my excuse, popping back up in time to see Ruby cast a concerned gaze at a flustered Sun.

"Sun, are you, uh, okay? Your face is-" Ruby begins, reaching over to place a comforting hand on his.

Her fingers glance the back of his hand and he yanks it back as if burned, his voice panicked and rushed " ya, no I'm fine! Totally all good. Just really hot in here that's all."

Ruby slowly withdrawals her hand, silver eyes wide with surprise before clouding with hurt, her rejected hand resting somberly in her lap. Our table sits in silence and I briefly consider chewing him out, but his forlorn gaze leveled at the small girl halts the words on my tongue. Giving up, I look to Weiss, who was also silently watching the exchange and we share a glance, neither of us wanting to be the first to break the awkward tension.

"Ah! Finally, it's about time she showed up" Weiss swivels around and waves at Yang currently entering through the huge, mahogany doors.

"Who's that with her?" The tall male figure topped with a shock of silver hair following close behind our blond friend unfamiliar to us.

Ruby looks up to her sister, hurt still lingering in her eyes, " I don't know, I've never seen him around before. Maybe he's an upperclassman?"

The man holds the door as he ushers Yang in, which more surprisingly, she_ lets _him. He stands with his back to us as they stop to talk, posture lax with hands shoved in his pockets. They are too far away for even my enhanced hearing to pick up their conversation, but it's not difficult to guess that Yang is pissed, her fists clenched and head bowed.

"You don't think… she won't hit him will she? I mean, we are in the middle of the cafeteria!" Weiss worries.

I begin to understand her fear as I watch the bull- headed girls golden strands begin to glow brighter with each passing second. Just as Ruby stands to intervene, Yang breaks away with a snarl and stomps in our direction. The man never looks back, simply running his hand over the back of his neck while exiting the hall.

"Hey sis, are you okay? Was that g-"

"Nope, I'm perfectly fucking fine! That guy is just an asshole and you don't need to worry about him. He should be grateful I didn't punch him _and _his attitude through the wall." Yang huffs, taking a seat next to her sister.

Sun, looking eager to switch the focus off him, speaks up "Was that the same creep watching our sparring earlier? Dude, I knew I shoulda stayed longer and made sure that weirdo left! Neppy convinced me you could handle it if he tried anything, plus, we couldn't have helped any if he did try something since you worked us to the _bone_."

"Bro, don't go telling all the girls that it was one of _their_ kind that whooped our asses!" Suddenly Neptune is standing behind Weiss holding an overflowing trey of food, horror stricken expression drawing a chuckle from our group.

"Neppy?" Weiss asks shyly, a slight pink tinge to her cheeks.

"Man, look what you did! You're making my cool factor lower in front of all the cute girls with that shit." Neptune chastises Sun as he takes his place at next to him at our table. He winks at Weiss and her face flames; so much so I worry it might set off the fire alarm.

The air feels lighter, thankfully, and I sigh at the loss of tension. Yang kicks her boots up on the table and snags a slice of bread off of Ruby's plate, the sisters lightheartedly quarreling. The boys complain about how sore they are from training, Weiss hanging on the blue haired boy's every word and Yang pops Sun in the head with a baby carrot. We all laugh at his outraged expression as he eats the vegetable turned missile, my dilemmas temporarily shoved to the back-burner.

I almost miss the flash of scarlet out of the corner of my eye, mid laugh at a joke Neptune cracked as I unconsciously lift my gaze to the exotic color.

My breath chokes in my throat, abruptly ending my idle chatter. All blood drains from my face as fear holds my heart in a punishing grip accompanied by another foreign emotion.

The angry slash of red approaches closer, finer details becoming distinguishable. Cardinal locks fall restlessly away from his face, arranged in a untamed halo that barely tickles his ears and does funny things to my pulse. Ah, about his face, it is just as I remember. Smooth completion, full lips and high cheekbones quite the contrast to his hard chin and stern expression constantly in place. Instead of his usual white mask hiding his eyes are dark sunglasses, and accompanied with the crisp back suit and tie, making a lethal package.

I swallow thickly, that unnamed emotion at the same level as my fear. One name echoes in my thoughts, as well as the discovery of my strange reaction.

… Anticipation.

_Adam_

"Oh! Professor Ozpin! You could have called me to your office instead of making the trip all the way here."

I snap my focus to the smaller, silver haired man leading the way through the throng of students, his destination clearly the now standing Weiss. He wave away her concern, stopping and leaning casually on his cane as he addresses her.

"Nonsense dear girl! I wished to get out of the officer for a bit and it didn't hurt to show Mr. Taurus around the grounds for a bit. Speaking of which, I hate to interrupt your dinner, but I have a favor to ask of you. "

Wait. Show around the grounds? Did he not know how dangerous this man is? Or, for that matter, _who_ he is?

I jump up with out thinking and blurt "Wait! Um-"

"Uh…" I chew on my lip, frustrated I can't force the words out.

"Yes Miss Belladonna?" Ozpin inquires innocently, eyebrows raised. Adam's had is tilted slightly in my direction, a small smirk gracing his lips.

I shiver.

Several moments pass in silence, all eyes on me. Weiss, after sparing a look at me that said she thought I was losing it, she directs her attention to the Professor once again.

"Anyways…what is it that you need sir?"

"Hm. Well, yes, I would like to ask for your services in showing Mr. Taurus around the buildings and main thoroughfares of our humble school, seeing as your student council president. You should have plenty of time before curfew sets in.

To my horror, the words I couldn't force out a moment ago rush out of my mouth uncontrolled "But why? Professor" I plead " whatever he told you to get passed the schools gates is a lie! Adam must absolutely, not-"

Professor Ozpin strikes his cane against the marble floor, the sharp sound ending my protests " That is quite enough Miss Belladonna. I don't think I have ever expected such an outburst to come out of you, of all people. I understand that General Ironwood has all of you students worked up, but that's no way to treat a guest. Nor a soon-to-be Professor."

Horror turns to dread as I stammer " P-Professor?"

He sniffs and answers "Yes, Professor. Now," he dismisses, which I'm grateful for, or else I would have missed the man in questions arrogant expression, "What do you say Miss Schnee?"

Son of a bitch

I frantically rack my brain on how to get Weiss out of being alone with the shady character as she looks between the pair of men and myself in a silent state of shock.

A plan forms, and before fully thought out, I act on it immediately "Professor Ozpin! Wait, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. Mr. Taurus just reminds me of someone I knew in the past, I had no right to say that."

"As a show of apology, let me show him around the campus. Weiss studied all day with Ruby and I'm sure she's exhausted, we all know how taxing Ruby can be sometimes"

A "Hey!" and "Ya got that right", enter my consciousness for a moment before I'm totally focused on the task at hand again.

"Um…"

"Hm, while that is nice of you to offer, I would much rather miss-" Ozpin begins, but is cut off by a deep rumble of laughter, though, more like a growl to her ears.

"Let the girl do it, sir. Trust me, my feelings aren't hurt what so ever. You did partially hire me as a Faunus liaison as well and besides" his voice drops lower, if possible "who better to get the lay of the land from than an actual Faunus."

A devilish grin, promising wicked deeds spreads across his face and I have trouble breathing. Where are these off the wall reactions coming from!

Ozpin, satisfied, smiles " Well then, that's settled! Miss Schnee, take the night off. Miss Belladonna, be sure to be back in your dorm by the time curfew starts. I trust you can find yourself back to your quarters after escorting the young lady back?"

" Yes, I will manage. Thank you for your hospitality." He bows his head, and bids Professor Ozpin a final farewell, turning his attention back to me.

I stare into his dark lenses, trying to get a read on him. I get as much information off him as I did back then, nothing. Still, I can feel his hot gaze on my face, examining me from head to toe. I don't back down, the principal that animals can smell fear running through my head, and jut my chin in the air defiantly. Show no fear. Feel no fear.

The table around me is silent.

He raises his arm and offers me his elbow, a questioning brow raised.

I open my mouth and then shut it, feeling foolish at the warmth brushing my cheeks.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" he chuckles. My ears twitch in irritation.

Mashing my teeth, I lightly place my hand on the inside of his bent elbow. He steers us towards the Halls doors, flashing a purely predatory smile full of fang. I feel like a bunny looking up into the dripping jowls of a starved wolf.

"Be gentle with me." He murmurs in that low, gravelly voice sending a shiver up my spine.

"I should be saying that." I respond, my breath hitching as he places his hand on the small of my back to guide me through the exit.

"Yes. yes you should"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review with your thoughts!**

**Pepper out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy readings and please review~**

Well into the late evening, the sky is streaked an amazing array of colors, the setting sun painting a sublime image of magentas and deep oranges. The temperature descends in time with the light, the cool wind scattering dead Fall leaves across the vacant courtyard. Mind awhirl with questions, I guide us silently to the center of the campus, fully intending a not-so-friendly confrontation in a semi-public location. I peek up at my quite companion from under my eyelashes, his expression revealing nothing, leaving me to ponder to myself.

Stopping abruptly in front of the fountain, I whirl around to face the scarlet haired villain, my tone hard as I address him "You have no business, no _right_, to be anywhere near this place. So why are you here?"

That infuriating blank expression still in place, he answers nonchalantly "The Headmaster already told you. I am going to be teaching at this school. Not that I owe you an explanation."

Bastard. My jaw clenches and I inhale for patience, "Yeah, about that. You do owe me though. That tends to happen when you throw someone under the bus."

He remained silent, though, feeling his eyes boring into mine from under his sunglasses. Did he think me a fool? He should know better than that.

I hold my ground as I say "You understand full well the process of leaving The White Fang. Just as you understood it that day when you turned me into the council."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." His dead tone sets off a chain reaction in me, ranging from disbelief, to anger and lastly pure, unadulterated hatred.

My ears lay flat across my head as I hiss at him "I think you do have an_ idea_ of what I'm talking about! What they did to me…" I trail off, paling at the memory of the agony, the constant beatings before I was tossed on the street like some broken doll. Voice shaking, I continue on "All for what? A lieutenant position? To feel as if you had some sort of power? I hope my degrading exile gave your betrayal some sort of standing in that disgusting organization."

Shaken, I watch him as he casually slips his hands in his pockets and turns his head to regard the waning sun "I will not entertain this conversation with you, especially while you act like this."

"Acting like what, Adam? Offended? Hurt?"

He sighs and loosens his tie, his demeanor irritated "You are acting like a child. I do not have serious conversations with children, so this discussion is over."

I am speechless, my rage ramping up to a near homicidal level. Unconsciously, I step towards him, my shaking hands balled into fists. Unbidden memories run through my mind, of a time long ago when this man was everything. Remembering thoughts that he hung the very moon and stars.

"What now? Are you going to hit me? Only proving my point." Adam sneered, his mouth turned up into a cruel grin.

Regaining some sense, I tamp down the well of overflowing emotions, raising a tremoring hand to my head and asking dejectedly "Why are you here Adam? Don't give me that bullshit spiel you probably gave to Ozpin about 'putting your past behind you'. Oh no, don't look at me like that," in regards to his eyebrow raised in surprise, "I was paying attention during our many undercover missions together. I know what a proven liar you can be."

The rustle of leaves scrapping against the brick walkway fills the silence as I hold my gaze, determined not to let him weasel out of this like he always manages to do. His major malfunction had always been underestimating his opponents, especially in my case, his unsurprising companion of many years.

Adam has always had a hell of a poker face, constantly keeping his calm demeanor in place, though he did have a tell that I trained myself to recognize. The muscle in his jaw twitched familiarly, signaling his discomfort and I inwardly cheer in victory.

That is, until he began to slowly prowl towards me, his walk purely predatory. I bite my lip and push the desire down to back away, my feet rooted firmly in place as he gained more ground. He stops inches from me and I tilt my head back to maintain my unbroken gaze, the fire dancing in my belly both exhilarating and in warning.

Adam's long finger skims over my pulse point in my neck, my involuntary flinch overlooked as he traces the digit up and across my jaw. My natural reaction was to instantly smack his hand away, or maybe remove that finger all together, giving him a quick lesson on touching things that don't belong to him. Oddly enough, instead of acting on those intentions, my ears laid submissively against my head and the instinct to purr was barely contained.

What in the _actual_ hell am I doing?

Before I can react, his head is leaned down as he murmurs low in my bow covered ear "You need to watch your back, Kitten. Your tough girl act is as transparent as glass and _they _will see through it immediately."

Tongue poised for a scathing retort, a yell from across the courtyard captures both of our attentions.

"Hey! You kids need to start heading back to your dorms, it's getting late." One of the school guards walking the perimeter calls over to us.

To my surprise, the sky was now dyed a deep navy color, stars faintly breaking through the darkness. As the guard begins to approach us, Adam directs his attention back to me, saying "Well, Miss Belladonna, I should say that this conversation is over. I would advise keeping your mouth shut about our past, lest someone might get hurt. Someone like yourself… or your friends."

Eyes wide, I hiss "Are you threatening-"

"I will escort you two back to your dormitories. It is close to curfew." The guard interrupts, my throat burning from words unsaid. I can't control the shivers of rage or the hot flush that breaks across my cheeks as the red haired devil merely grins at my reaction.

I gnash my teeth at the sound of his cool voice "That will not be necessary. I am an instructor here" he flashes his badge "I was just heading in for the night. This student is ready to go back. Escort her to her residence."

The guard tenses at the orders but only utters a brief apology, Adams authoritative presence not to be questioned. As I begin walking with the guard, I shoot Adam a venomous look over my shoulder before snapping my head away. My final glimpse of his willowy figure standing alone by the fountain was of his inscrutable expression as I swore then and there that I would bring this arrogant man to his knees.

Even with that in mind, his lingering gaze burned a whole in my back as I retreated and an ominous feeling settled in.

My ears twitch, picking up on impossible words that surely could not have been spoken. I was hearing things. It had to have been the wind. Excuses pile up as my blood slowly turns to ice in my veins, the soft spoken phrase echoing into the furthest recesses of my brain.

"Sweet dreams"

* * *

My lips part in a wide yawn as I drag up behind Ruby, Weiss sending me a disapproving look while Yang dazes off on our routine journey to our first period class together. Compared to yesterday, the morning is fogged by clouded skies and air stifled with unbearable humidity, sweat beading and immediately cooling in the brisk wind.

"Ruby, did you remember to pack your history report with you this morning? I swear if you forgot it and essentially wasted my time I will-"

Ruby cuts Weiss off with a dismissive hand "Yeah, yeah mom, I get it. I appreciate the help and all, but I'm still going to make a pretty poor grade on it. It is, like, a week late."

"At least it will have a grade, rather than taking the zero." Weiss points out, sounding exhausted with the younger girl.

"Speaking of which, Blake, didn't you turn yours in early? It should have been graded by now." Ruby inquires, her chipper attitude almost mocking my barely conscious presence.

"I did and I don't remember what I made." My reply came out harsher then I intended and I sigh. Ruby can grate on the nerves at times, but she generally has good intentions.

Concerned, Ruby slows her pace to match mine and asks " Is everything okay? You look like you haven't slept in a week."

I scrub my hand down my face. Bringing attention to my sleepless nights would raise questions that I am not prepared to answer yet, neither from my friends nor myself.

I fake a smile and lie "Yeah, I'm good. You know how it goes when I get into a book. Can't put it down, not even at three AM."

Ruby, seemingly convinced, gives me a sympathetic smile at the same time I feel a twinge of guilt. The lie was small, mostly harmless, and a better alternative then telling her how my dreams were plagued by nightmares all night. She would have no reason to doubt me, trusting me on the highest level of friend and team mate, not knowing of my heavy use of untruths in the past.

A past riddled with betrayal and prevarication.

"You guys?" I pull myself out of my pit of guilt and notice Yang stopped a couple of feet behind us, blonde head titled to the side, staring straight ahead. We also turn our attention to the large group congregating directly in front of us, roughly thirty students forming a thick circle as if being pulled in by a gravitational force.

The crowd suddenly cheers, Yang shouting excitedly to us over the whoops and hollers "Let's go check it out! Looks like a good time."

"Wait, Yang! We have to get to…" Weiss begins as our blond companion bounces off to the gathering.

Ruby hooks her arm through mine and drags me along to a gap in the crowd that her sister just disappeared into, calling to Weiss over her shoulder "Give it up Weiss, we are already late for class. What's another ten minutes? Besides, we won't be the only ones tardy."

Too exhausted to argue, I keep my mouth shut and comply as we push through idle bodies to finally reach its center. We find Yang on the precipice of the inner circle, arms crossed and stance rigid, a predictable sign of her annoyance.

I release an all body sigh, the mother of all migraines forming from the noise of the crowd. I yell to Ruby "Retrieve your sister before she kills something!"

My words fall upon deaf ears, the girl's intentions otherwise focused on the ranting idiot stirring the crowd into an uproar. Very much over this whole scene and only wishing to be seated in the air conditioned classroom at this point, I ignore the fool until Ruby mumbles unintelligible words in a trance like state. Perturbed, I swing my gaze around to the center of the show and my jaw hits the ground.

Weiss, just as astounded as I, gasps "Is that Sun? What is he doing?"

**Wow, I am so late on updating. I am so sorry! I have neglected my fanfiction duties and I feel worse than garbage for that. As an apology, I'm releasing a double chapter that raises more questions than answers them. God in heaven, Adam is an asshole! And I love it. But Blake will not back down and certainly will not take any of his shit. **

**Thank you to those who stayed on with this fic and I promise there is more to come! Please review.**

**-Pepper**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy readings and please review!**

* * *

Tall, tanned, shirtless and blonde Sun waves a handful of papers above his head while he makes his rounds, shouting "We are not to be treated as second class citizens! Faunus is a strong race and proud of our heritage, our culture rich and complex."

"I didn't know his vocabulary was that extensive." Weiss says and I nod in agreement. The comment was not meant as an insult, just a general wonderment that I also shared with her.

"It's like he's reading directly from a script." I respond.

Sun continues "Discrimination against our kind is alive and well. It lives in vicious comments, contentious attitudes and obvious mistreatment of our youth since birth. We have to look over our shoulders when walking down well-lit streets and are expected to over-look the mindless slaughters of our brethren in cold blood. Who do we have to blame? Who do we look for to answer these sins?"

"Humans!" the majority of the crowd calls out like a rallying cry. The anger of the mob tangible and ramping up my Faunus instincts like a shot of adrenaline. Nostalgia hits hard, blurry images of riots and demonstrations fill my vision, many of which were led by myself and my masked crimson haired partner.

If I wasn't suspicious before, I am definitely convinced now that Sun's actions were not entirely wholesome. Nor did I believe he was the grand mastermind behind this cheery group. Sun was not the type of individual to use phrases such as "sin" or "slaughter". He is a kind and far too trusting person, not this hardcore activist that has suddenly appeared in his stead.

I look to Ruby in the side of my vision, her expression disbelieving as she gazes at Sun. Yang, face a hard mask, squeezes her sisters hand and interrupts Sun's rambling "Yo, I get it. Faunus aren't exactly treated warmly by the majority and I don't agree with it either. But you can't just, I don't know, lump all humans together as a giant hate group. It's not right."

I close my eyes and message my temples, preparing for the world war of arguments. I was not disappointed.

Sun spun on his heel about face and sneered "Oh, so you get it right? You get that you see your own kind bullied, verbally abused and even physically harmed for how they were born? Not all humans right?"

Ruby tentatively says "Sun, I don't think-"

"That's the thing, you don't think. As a human, you don't have to think about what can happen to you day to day if your classmate saw your rabbit ears, bull horns or monkey tail. You don't have to worry about a backlash from a fellow student or even teacher for being who you are. Yang was right, not all humans, but all Faunus are affected. We aren't going to lie down and take it anymore!" Sun shouts the last part, bringing his fans back to their praising's.

Weiss makes a sound of disgust, Ruby covers the hurt in her eyes and Yang looks about ready to explode into flames of infuriation. It was time to step in and deescalate the situation. Again.

I step into Sun's special circle, pulling the bow from my head simultaneously while making eye contact with each and every person in attendance. My ears twitch under their scrutiny and I notice that most of these students were Faunus, horns, fuzzy ears and tails protruding for the peaks of heads and uniforms. I push aside my weariness and call on my confidence, hoping I remembered correct doctrine on public speaking.

My voice is quite at first but grows in volume, "Well, you can listen to extreme opinions or you can make your own decisions. You don't battle fire with more fire. These people, my friends that you just heard are accepting but naïve. Just as any other human. Raising awareness and fighting discrimination with logic is the only reasonable solution." The courtyard is silent and I'm not sure how I should interpret it.

Sun's voice rings out next to me "Awareness is key, I agree. However, if you want to make a real difference, take these flyers and I hope to see you all tonight at the location listed on the bottom." He then launches the papers to the wind and they scatter like dead leaves on the sidewalk, the crowd of students dispersing as they excitedly reach for the flyers.

I snag one out of the air and read it aloud in horror "'The gathering of young and nubile Faunus minds; an underground project of activism to strike back at our enemies.' What in the hell is this, Sun? " I demand, rebelling the idea of his involvement in this situation.

The students that were milling about wonder off to class and leave the five of us alone in the courtyard. Sun shrugs and begins to up the remaining flyers from the ground, saying "just trying to make a difference, ya know? I don't see how it's a problem."

Weiss chimes in "You sounded exactly like that hate group, The White Fang."

"Not exactly something you want to aspire to." My tone is hard and Sun takes notice, facing us with fire in his eyes.

"And what if I do? Do you blame me for trying to stand for something bigger than myself? Even if the White Fang is a hate group, at least they stand up for what they believe in."

"Sun, they are terrorists, not heroes!" Ruby shouts, visibly upset with the boy's blatant disregard.

Yang, who had remained surprisingly silent through this whole exchange, finally said "This isn't you. The Sun I know, that we all know, is a thoughtful person and doesn't need to degrade someone to make himself feel good. He is also a kind and good friend."

A shadow of conflict passed over his features and a muscle in his jaw ticked, his eyes communicating a desperate need to blurt out what he was holding in. I caught this look and quickly jumped to action.

"Sun, you can tell us. What is going on?" I beseech, speaking in a soft voice as if he were a frightened animal.

As quickly as it came, his expression shifted back to his casual demeanor and I knew I had not failed completely. There was obviously a deeper explanation for his behavior then he was letting on and I was going to get to the bottom of it.

"What is going on is that I have seen the light and I am not happy about it. If you are not with me then I don't want to call you my friend." His words are cold, caulis and hits Ruby like a brick.

She physically flinches and takes a step back, asking in a small voice "You don't want to be my friend?"

The two look at each other like they are the only people on his planet, leaving the rest of us to stare on in abject fury as Sun soundlessly rejects her. Yes, something was definitely, _definitely_ wrong here.

As I began gearing up to lay into the incredibly insensitive boy, Ruby clenched her fists and fired back "I wouldn't want to be friends with a watered down imitation of the Sun I once knew anyway! When he comes back, let me know."

With that, she turns and strides away, leaving a wide eyed Yang to chase after her with a "wait!"

"Well, that went as well as to be expected. A tip Sun, if you want to keep your friends then don't give them ultimatums." Weiss nods at me before turning to leave in the same direction as the girls.

"You really messed up this time. There is a better way of fighting for your beliefs, which you have become suddenly very interested in" I purposefully point out and he looks away "without being a jerk about it. Also, how are you going to get away with this event? You, and everyone else there, will get busted for being out past curfew."

Sun swings his backpack from the ground onto his shoulder, saying "We have our ways, don't worry about it. You're one to lecture me about fighting for beliefs, especially with your kind of track record."

Red flags and alarms go off in my mind and I stare at him hard. Sun looks panicked, fidgeting and avoiding eye contact, like he revealed a piece of information he wasn't supposed to. If I correctly understood what he was insinuating, then he should very well not know _any_ of my so called "track record". Those records were sealed as soon as I stepped foot on campus.

Tone deadly, I mutter "Watch yourself Sun. You can't comprehend the length some will go for their 'beliefs'. Who and how they will use and abuse their underlings. Keep your head down and mind your own. Damn. Business."

I practically snarled the last words, pissed that anyone, much less a friend, would bring up my sullied past and use it against me. I stomp away and hear Sun's lingering words "Same advice to you."

Without breaking my stride, I yell over my shoulder "Maybe you should report back to whoever 'we' is that they should get a better whipping dog, the one they have now barks too much."

I fume all the way to my first period history class and try to be unnoticeable as possible as I sneak through the door. I groan when Ruby waves me over and I place my finger over my lips as I make my way to her, the Professors lecture never breaking.

Just as I safely reach my seat, an all too familiar voice calls me out "Miss Belladonna, is there a reason why you are joining us so late into the class?"

I drop into my seat, close my eyes, place my head into my hands and croak out "Not a very good reason, sir."

"Call me Professor Taurus."

Give me a break.

* * *

**So. I meant to publish this along with chappie 5, but I was at work when I did it and it was at the end of my shift. I was going to do it at home last night but I really, REALLY, needed to go by a functioning vacuum cleaner. All these excuses so littler time :/**

**Anywho, next chappie questions will be answered and ships will set sail, If you know what I mean *wink* I have built up my plot to my satisfaction. Please, you enjoyed reading this, tell me your thoughts in a review. **

**Until next time, my lovelies!**

**-Pepper**


End file.
